Musaito
Musaito is the Grey transgender brother of the Shion family. His name derives from "Music" and "Kaito". Design Musaito has medium-short length grey hair, and matching stormy grey eyes. He can almost always be seen wearing the signature Shion scarf in a grey color, but his coat is significantly shorter than his brothers, ending around his thighs or knees. Underneath his coat, he wears a black long-sleeved shirt, a grey belt, and black short-shorts, which don't even meet the tight black thigh-high boots that the male seems to like to wear. The boots themselves are grey on the top with a greed ring and green arrow pointing down the middle, the grey traveling down to his ankle, where another green ring can be seen, with arrows on either side of his feet. The actual foot of his boot is a solid black, with green soles. Personality To describe the Shion's personality in only a few words, he is rough around the edges, and known to be easily flustered. He can be seen making sarcastic and witty comments, or even be seen making a complete fool of himself. Despite a knife being his character item, he never actually uses it, preferring to use it as intimidation, or for utility purposes (box opening, cutting and peeling fruit, etc etc). He is known to have a softer side around those he trusts completely, even known to wear his heart on his sleeve to them, knowing that he can't really hide anything from them. He's seen as a bit of a recluse, and shut-in due to his lack of communication with his family, preferring to hide in his room, or spend time away from his brothers. Musaito is known to have semi-strong morals, lying and stealing only when utterly necessary (or to mess with his brothers). Biography The story is a work in progress, and remade, due to the fact that the creator has no contact with the creator of Musaito's siblings (Musaito is part of a set of triplets). Musaito was designed to be a female Shion of the same color as his current design, getting a genderswap surgery at the age of 17. Musaito has unfortunately become estranged with his brothers, attempting to cope with the semi-recent changes, as well as juggling his job as a small-time singer around. Appearances Musaito has appeared in various fanfics created by his creator, and some of her friends, when given permission. Examples: Deviantart Deviantart Deviantart Notable Songs Leva's Polka Youtube Coward Montblanc Youtube Trivia *Musaito is basically his own genderbend. *With permission, his creator will let people pitch songs for him, but won't disclose his models to anyone except his Twins' creator, and a close network of friends. *Musaito is considered the "Neutral" Shion, and part of a set of triplets. *In RP, Musaito is able to be romanced. (Only by one person on a website, whether it be tumblr or deviantart) *Musaito can also be asked Questions on Deviantart (See External links) *Due to a channel cleaning, there are very few songs for Musaito anymore. Gallery RenaKerensky Musa models.jpg|Musaito MMD models RenaKerensky Musaito.jpg|Musaito's Old Design RenaKerensky Musaito-matryoshka.png|Matryoshka design RenaKerensky Musaito-cyberneko.jpg |Cyber Neko outfit Design Musa.png|Musaito New Design (1/28/17)|link=http://renakerensky.deviantart.com/art/Musaito-Redesign-660181556 External links Musaito on Deviantart Deviantart RenaKerensky on Deviantart Deviantart RenaKerensky on Youtube Youtube Category:Derivative of Kaito Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Characters by RenaKerensky